The present invention relates to a method of forming a temporary vehicle-bearing grassed surface. It is known to use heavy duty plastics nets in order to form a temporary vehicle-bearing surface on a grassed soil surface. The nets can provide sufficient traction for the vehicles and also spread the load and limit damage to the surface. However, when the occupants of the vehicles leave their vehicles, and when other pedestrians walk on the surface, there is a significant danger that they may slip as the net is extremely slippery, particularly when wet.
The Netlon leaflet "Reinforcement of turf" describes the use of a heavy duty net or geonet which is laid flat on a prepared surface, secured with steel pins, and then just covered with a thin layer of sandy top soil, traffic being kept off the area until new grass has been mown twice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,180 describes the use of a drainage net on a sloping surface in order to permit run off within the plane of the drainage net. If the net is used on a natural surface (the example is tamped earth), an impervious sheet is laid below to ensure proper flow-off. There is a description of incorporating grit in the upper surface of the drainage net by softening the net under heat and applying the grit with slight pressure; such a gritted net provides a friction surface for walking.